1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bed sheets that are adapted to facilitate ease of changing and replacing the sheets on a mattress and, more particularly, to a bed sheet set having an upper sheet portion and lower sheet portion, which, in conjunction, enclose the mattress and, further, wherein a selection of accessories are removably attachable to the top surface of the upper sheet.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When covering a mattress with a sheet for sleeping purposes, it is generally desired to provide a tight, neat and wrinkle-fee fit. Fitted sheets for this purpose are well know in the art. Fitted mattress sheets are designed to provide a quick and easy means for changing bed linen and typically include an elastic material around the corner edges to allow the corner edges to contract on the underside of the mattress in a manner which secures the fitted sheet in place. When properly secured to the mattress, the top surface of the fitted sheet is pulled tight and flat on the top sleeping side of the mattress. When it is necessary to change and wash the sheets, the fitted sheet is fairly easy to remove from the mattress by pulling up on the corners. Replacing the fitted sheet, however, is known to be problematic, especially if the sheets shrink after washing and drying. It is often difficult to stretch fitted sheets over the corners of the mattress in a manner which properly secures the elastic corner edges under the mattress. And, even if the fitted sheet is properly secured to the mattress, the corners are sometimes dislodged by the forces of body movement when sleeping.
The problems associated with fitted mattress sheets, as described above, are of particular concern in the field of baby linen for crib mattresses. Specifically, the need to tuck the elastic edge corners of the fitted sheet around the underside of the mattress requires lifting the crib mattress out from the crib each time the linens are changed. More importantly, fitted sheets can be easily dislodged from the mattress while an infant is in a crib. Oftentimes, the person changing the crib sheets fails to properly secure the elastic corners of the sheet under the mattress, particularly if the fitted sheet shrinks from washing and does not fit easily over the mattress corners. And, even when properly secured to the mattress, fitted crib sheets can be pulled loose by an infant. This is particularly worrisome due to the studies that have shown that many cases of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) are a result of smothering or suffocation due to loose linen, blankets and/or pillows in a crib. For example, if the mattress sheet comes loose, there is a dangerous possibility of an infant becoming entangled or wrapped in the sheet when tossing and turning in the crib, which could possibly lead to suffocation and death.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing problems associated with mattress sheets, and particularly crib mattress sheets, there remains an urgent need for a bed sheet arrangement which provides for quick and easy changing of bed linen, while also providing a tight, neat, wrinkle-free and secure fit of the sheets to the mattress. There is a further need in the art for a bed sheet set which remains fitted and secured to the mattress during use and which provides for selective use of any of a number of different accessory devices which are adapted for removable attachment to the top sheet.
The present invention is directed to a set of bed sheets including a lower sheet sized and configured to cover the bottom portion of a mattress and upper sheet sized and configured to cover the top portion of the mattress. First and second separable fasteners about the respective continuous edges of the lower and upper sheets are removably attachable to secure the upper sheet to the lower sheet in a manner which encloses the mattress. The upper sheet includes a top surface which is formed of a material to define a third separable fastener. A collection of accessories are provided, including a crib rail bumper, a head support wedge, body position rolls and a liquid impervious drool pad. Each of the accessories includes a fourth separable fastener adapted for releasable attachment to the third separable fastener on the top surface of the upper sheet.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a set of bed sheets which are structured and disposed to permit quick and easy changing of the bed linen without moving or disturbing the mattress.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a set of bed sheets which includes a lower sheet and an upper sheet which, in conjunction, are structured and disposed to enclose the mattress, and further including a selection of accessories for removable attachment to the top sheet.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a set of bed sheets which is particularly suited for use on a crib mattress and wherein the set of bed sheets includes an upper sheet and a lower sheet, which, in conjunction, enclose the crib mattress and remain secured thereto during use, without being dislodged, and further wherein the set of bed sheets includes a selection of accessories for selective positioning and removable attachment to the upper sheet.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are more readily apparent with reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.